The Adventures of Satsuki Aoi and his friends
by Kazami Kuro
Summary: A Boy named Satsuki Aoi sets out on an adventure with his 3 friends named Akizuki, Murasaki, and Mei. And, they met Aoi's rival, Akuma along with their journey. So, as the main protagonist and an antagonist battling together for an epic adventure as the hero sets out on an adventurous quest with their friend, as the journey starts on the 1st Chapter of the 1st Volume.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Satsuki Aoi and his friends**

 **Chapter 1: Basketball Game**

Announcement: Take note that this is my first time so I'll be posting some chapters about the adventurous story about Satsuki and his friends went on an adventure to help people and stuff like that. So, I hope that you like the first chapter, and that's it.

In the beginning, there was the Trophy Cup that seems to be rare to get one. It's one of the most expensive cups all over the world. Then, Satsuki and his friends are joining the contest and soon they found out that Satsuki's rival, Akuma was part of it too! But, will Satsuki won against Akuma? Find out now.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the world championship Basketball contest!"

Kiyomi Takada's voice boomed across the large Arena.

The Basketball dome was the largest in the world. Far bigger than the one in Kakariko - this one was able to hold 2 trillion fans.

Satsuki Aoi and Mei Tarano had just arrived by BMX.

"This is it!"

"Yes!"

"I never thought I'd make it all the way to the final"

"I always knew you could make it, Satsuki Aoi, you're my champion!"

"Thanks, Mei Tarano, but I'll need more than your vote to win this. I'll need to give it my all to become the number 1 Basketball champion on Earth!"

"..And, it won't be enough," said a horrible voice from behind them.

It was Akuma!

"I'll win this contest fair and square. Then everyone will bow down before me...the one true champion of Basketball...and lord of evil!"

"No that will ever come to pass! I'll stop you" said our Satsuki Aoi heroically.

"Ha!"

With that Akuma twirled off into the Arena.

"We must win now. We must!"

The next day, Satsuki Aoi was nervous.

He was good at Basketball, some would say the best. But was he really the best basketball in the world? Satsuki Aoi was able to find out, as the contest starts soon.

Satsuki Aoi thought back to a few years ago.

Happy times, before all the troubles with Akuma, got really bad.

Breaking out of his deep thoughts, Satsuki Aoi decides to go to the Arena early, perhaps do a few laps as a warm up.

Satsuki Aoi casually strolled to the Arena while practicing Basketball.

As Satsuki Aoi walked out he was surprised to see Akuma already there!

Akuma was clearly up to something. Satsuki Aoi had to find out what it was!

"What you up to Akuma?" yelled Satsuki Aoi.

"You will never find out!" yelled back Akuma, who wanted to keep her plan a secret.

Frustrated, Satsuki Aoi started practicing Basketball, never taking his eye off Akuma as he did so.

Akizuki joined them a few minutes later.

"Hi Satsuki Aoi!" he said

"..And hello...Akuma"

"Yes. Hello Akizuki. Good to see you're in the contest too. For now"

But before Akizuki could hear what villain had said, it was time to start!

They walked to the start line and bent down ready.

The crowd was getting big. Many fans had banners saying stuff like

'Go Satsuki Aoi Go Satsuki Aoi Go Satsuki Aoi'

Or

'Go Go Go Akuma! you're the best!'

The starter pulled their rocket out and got ready to fire.

Akizuki, Akuma and Satsuki Aoi all waited with anticipation.

3

Akizuki started breathing heavily

2

Akuma tensed. Ready to go.

1

Satsuki Aoi's skin glowed with excitement

0.

BANG!

The starter fired the rocket...at AKIZUKI!

AKIZUKI COLLAPSED instantly. Akuma started Basketballing, laughing maniacally as she did so.

Satsuki Aoi was in shock and raced over to Akizuki.

"She shot you!" but why?

"Owww...I almost shot to death. But, good thing that I'm alive."

The starter stared at their weapon.

"I didn't mean too...my rocket acted weird!"

Satsuki Aoi looked at the rocket.

"Yes...this rocket clearly has been sabotaged to shot at Akizuki."

"Typical," said Akizuki.

"What now?" said Satsuki Aoi.

"You have to go on," said Akizuki, still bleeding.

But just then the clack-son went off!

It was halftime!

Back at the locker room, Mei Tarano and Satsuki Aoi were talking. Akizuki had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" Said, Mei Tarano.

Akuma was leading when halftime went. Satsuki Aois time spent seeing to Akizuki had cost him the lead.

"It's not important," said Satsuki Aoi.

"What's important is I know why Akuma wants to win the World Championship Basketballing contest. It's the prize."

"oh," said Mei Tarano

"I did some research and it's really the Trophy Cup! If she wins the contest they will give her it and there will be nothing we can do to stop her"

"omg"

"Also she was the one that sabotaged the poor Akizuki!"

"Poor, Akizuki "

"yes, poor Akizuki "

"The contest doesn't matter anymore; we must get that Trophy Cup by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win?"

"I have a plan," said Satsuki Aoi

Just then the horn sounded. Halftime was over, and the final part of the Basketballing contest had begun!

Akuma was well in the lead by the time they got out.

Mei Tarano had taken Akizukis place in the contest, as is traditional.

Satsuki Aoi started Basketball-ing. Basketball-ing harder than anyone had ever Basketball before.

But it wasn't enough. Akuma was in the lead now, showing off by doing it one handed.

"How are we ever going to catch up," said Mei Tarano

"We only have one choice...we have to team up and do the Basketball together!"

Satsuki Aoi went right next to Mei Tarano and they started Basketballing together.

"What you doing?!" screamed Akuma. "That can't be in the rules!"

"Actually...there's nothing in the rules that says it CANT be done," said Mei Tarano while flicking over the official Basketball rule book (she was the contests judge btw - A/N)

"YES! Go Satsuki Aoi! Go Mei Tarano!" Said Murasaki who was also in the crowd with a banner that said they were the best.

Inspired by this Satsuki Aoi and Mei Tarano went ever faster and faster. Many people in the crowd fainted because of they Basketball so hard.

"Noooooo! I can't lose!" screamed Akuma as she lost.

Satsuki Aoi and Mei Tarano finished Basketballing together.

"We won!" exclaimed Mei Tarano as they went through the tape.

The crowd went wild!

"You have won!" said Kiyomi Takada. She then carefully handed them the prize.

"No...it was supposed to be for me!" said Akuma!

"The Sword of Infinity is safe now," said Satsuki Aoi as he put on the gold prize.

With that, they collected the prize money and went home. Akuma sulked off. Akizuki got better but never competed in professional Basketball again.

And the adventures of Satsuki Aoi and his friends will continue in this next chapter.

-The End


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just to inform everyone I don't own any of the characters in this story, with the exception of the OC's. Don't steal them.

TBH its been a while

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Akizuki met with Satsuki Aoi in a nearby mansion

They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some Lazy, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with each other. Telling each other things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Akizuki's pillow!"

"oh, Akizuki! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Satsuki Aoi blackmailed an Biochemist. Or the time Akizuki fooled a Astronaut into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Akizuki had ever thought possible.

As Akizuki was telling another story, He thought He saw Satsuki Aoi examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The moment was over and they departed each other's company.

Akizuki felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

A long long time ago, the legendary Ethereal Blade was forged...

Akizuki at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.

It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset.

Akizuki kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.

Satsuki Aoi rememberd the abuse he suffered as a child.

His parents never loved him, Satsuki Aoi knew. Always telling him off for anything he did.

And that would continue until one day, Satsuki Aoi's parents were killed in a car accident. He was then forced to live with his uncle and aunt.

They forced him to live in the basement. And every night he would cry himself to sleep as no one in the world loved him.

Satsuki Aoi was also forced to do all the work around the house. But still it wasn't enough to deserve his uncle and aunts love. And so soon, they send him to an orphanage.

Satsuki Aoi didn't think life could get worse, but there he learned that life still had more horror in store for him.

Because the orphanage turned out to be really a secret front for a highly criminal organisation! And they put all the children there to work in their factories and their mines.

And Satsuki Aoi too was set to work. Despite the horror of the orphanage, he was finally in a place where others were treated just as badly as he was. Hopefully, finally Satsuki Aoi could make some real friends, he thought.

But that thought too turned to merely a fantasy. As the kids soon saw that Satsuki Aoi was not like them. Satsuki Aoi was special. And the kids hated him for it.

And so every night, when the kids would return from the factories and mines, they would force Satsuki Aoi to work more. Or to do their beds. Or to clean the showers and the toilets.

And whenever something would go wrong, the kids said to the guards: "Satsuki Aoi did it!" and the guards, who also hated Satsuki Aoi for being so special, believed them and hurt Satsuki Aoi.

And so Satsuki Aoi thought that no one in the world would love him. Until one day, a organisation of superheroes attacked the criminals and freed all the kids.

And they also freed Satsuki Aoi!

And they said: "Don't worry, kid, we'll take care of you."

"We'll train you and you'll become a part of the family!"

Or will he?

(A/N yeah lol I know canon is differently, but this is *my* story!)

Satsuki Aoi was then taken in by a super-secret organization, called Genius Inc. For a while, it looked like Satsuki Aoi was just at home.

Satsuki Aoi got to train with all the other elites. He was trained in all sorts of things, ranging from Design and Technology to using the Howdah pistol.

The other recruits didn't want to socialize with Satsuki Aoi. They hated him for how quickly Satsuki Aoi mastered the katana and how well trained Satsuki Aoi was in compare to the others. What Satsuki Aoi neglected to tell them was that the only reason why he was so good, was because of Satsuki Aoi's horrible childhood.

One day, Satsuki Aoi was called forward.

Satsuki Aoi had just succesfully accomplished the most difficult part of his training. So good, Satsuki Aoi had beaten the previous high score!

Satsuki Aoi knew that now that he had beaten the previous high score, he was sure to get a place on the greatest team the world had ever seen.

So Satsuki Aoi went to him commander-in-chief, Kurodo.

But when Satsuki Aoi got there, suddenly there was more than Kurodo. There were also others.

Satsuki Aoi said: "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," captain Kurodo said. "It's all going to be all right."

But Satsuki Aoi knew this had to be a trap! That much he had learned from his horrible childhood.

Quickly Satsuki Aoi kicked the table into Kurodo's chest. Kiyomi Takeda tried to stop him but Satsuki Aoi was too quick and took a gun from the wall (there were like loads of guns and other weapons displayed on the wall).

"I won't let you do this to me," Satsuki Aoi said gravely. "I will be free!"

The others didn't want to risk being shot. And Satsuki Aoi took the file from the desk that had his name on it. And then Satsuki Aoi ran. Away from Justice League and away from the other recruits.

And Satsuki Aoi was right not to trust them! For when he looked in the file, it turned out they were planning on selling Satsuki Aoi out to Akuma!

But what was Satsuki Aoi to do now? All alone in this world, who could Satsuki Aoi trust now?

Stay tuned!

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's almost like you want me badly. Ha Ha!" Akizuki chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Akizuki, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.

...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like to hug you a bit"

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Akizuki whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Satsuki Aoi stroked His hand up Akizuki's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Akizuki's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Satsuki Aoi's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Satsuki Aoi's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Akizuki knew He should. This was Satsuki Aoi. Satsuki Aoi! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Akizuki nearly as much.

"Stop me," Satsuki Aoi said, and made it sound like a dare.

Akizuki was all set to give Satsuki Aoi a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Satsuki Aoi.I mean sure, Akizuki had seen Satsuki Aoi before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Akizuki now had. His eyes had been opened.

Satsuki Aoi's manly chest.

His pretty neck.

His uncontrollable eyebrows.

In point of fact, Akizuki's mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

It dripped on Satsuki Aoi.

Satsuki Aoi didn't seem to mind Akizuki's fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Him was fine it seemed. "ewww" He said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to come

But then they shock hands firmly and said goodbye. Nothing else happened.

Satsuki Aoi sat down on the pavement. It was raining loudly and people were hurrying down towards home, of course ignoring his sobbing.

The world had been unusually cruel to Satsuki Aoi. First his horrific childhood where he was treated like nothing more than a slave. Then the disappointing time at the Justice League. It all became a bit too much for Satsuki Aoi, so he put on his iphone player and listened to the soothing tunes, like Like a Virgin and A Whole New World.

Then all the sudden, footsteps approached Satsuki Aoi but he didn't hear it because of the music.

Satsuki Aoi then looked up and looked at a mysterious figure wearing a long rain coat.

"Whats wrong, kiddo," said the mysterious stranger.

"I'm fed up with life," said Satsuki Aoi. I'm so good at everything, but everyone hates me for it. I can't keep going anymore."

And then with the softest voice, Satsuki Aoi spoke the darkest truth: "I don't want to live anymore."

The stranger laughed loudly, "ohhohohoh, don't worry dear Satsuki Aoi. Life will turn out better for you."

"How do you know," Satsuki Aoi asked.

"Because the world hates me too," the stranger said and with one swoop the stranger removed her coat. It was Akuma!

"OMG," Satsuki Aoi said outraged.

"Calm down, young one," Akuma said. "I too am misunderstood."

"Oh, I suppose that could be true," said Satsuki Aoi.

"Now, come with me," Akuma said and reached out for Satsuki Aoi. "Let me take care of u. We're sole mates, you and I. The world is against us, but together we can fight for our freedom!"

"For freedom!" Satsuki Aoi said as he accepted Akuma's hand.

And together they went off. Satsuki Aoi was finally happy.

End.


End file.
